


The Third Brother

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Series: Tsukishima's People [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, akiteru and their mom are mentioned but wasnt sure if i should tag them??, i do not know how to tag yet, post-fic tanaka is number 1 tsukikage supporter, tanaka becomes part of the tsukishima family unofficially, tsukishima has a crush on kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Tanaka squeezes himself into Tsukishima's and his family's lives.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Third Brother

Shortly after Tsukishima joined the Karasuno volleyball team, he started noticing Tanaka interacting with him more and more. Tanaka started conversations with him covering various topics, volleyball of course being one of them. 

After many attempts to dissuade Tanaka from continuing to talk with him, Tsukishima finally gave in. Tsukishima noticed that most of the things he brought up were things that Tsukishima is interested in. 

The wild wing spiker is more observant than Tsukishima thought. Which honestly isn’t a surprise, considering Tanaka can read a room pretty well. He’s able to tell when one of their teammates is getting frustrated in practice and will often go up to them, pat them on the back, and say something to motivate them. 

But what was Tanaka trying to accomplish with Tsukishima? Tsukishima wonders about this often, why is this guy bothering him when he could be going to Hinata and the King. They would make for more entertaining company and wouldn’t need to be prodded so much to start a conversation. 

On the other hand, it does feel nice to have someone who is interested in talking to him and cares for how he is doing. Not that he doesn’t have that already, Yamaguchi has already been there for him. But maybe it’s time to start letting other people in. 

Tanaka has latched onto him for who knows what reason and Tsukishima is shocked at how okay with this he is. Tsukishima runs through multiple scenarios involving Tanaka: he checks on Tsukishima after he falls in practice, puts some of his food on Tsukishima’s plate when he sees Tsukishima has been looking at it, and sits next to him in silence after recognizing that Tsukishima didn’t want to talk but looked in need of company. All this time, Tanaka has been acting like an older brother would, like his older brother does. 

Once Tsukishima has that revelation, he groans at the thought. He already has Akiteru bugging him, but now he also has Tanaka. The times where Akiteru stopped by Karasuno’s practice were the worst. Now he’s bombarded by advice and concerns for him from two overbearing brothers. If only his mom knew that she actually had three sons with the way Akiteru and Tanaka have teamed up against him. 

While he does act disgruntled with their antics, he is thankful that he has them in his life. Which is something he tells his mom after one of their family dinners, with Tanaka included of course. Akiteru invited him over so many times that even when Akiteru wasn’t home, Tanaka was in the habit of going over to Tsukishima's house. He’d walk with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima till they parted ways and continue on his way with Tsukishima. The first year isn’t sure when this happened officially, but Tanaka has somehow wiggled his way into being part of the family. 

Things continue as they are in his second year, with a slight change to no one’s surprise. After spending so much time together in his first year and over break, Tanaka is more affectionate with Tsukishima in public (Tsukishima is too, in his own way). Tsukishima pretends to be annoyed, but his amusement shows when his lip twitches each time. 

Tanaka talks up Tsukishima as much as he talks up himself, which leaves Tsukishima’s ears burning. Tanaka can’t help it, he’s got the coolest younger brother ever. When Tsukishima’s block scores a point, Tanaka is the first one to high five him. He’s glad they get to share the court again this year. 

For any match Akiteru misses, Tanaka will call him after and tell him all about it, because he knows Tsukishima won’t. This is something that continues in Tsukishima’s third year, Akiteru and Tanaka will try and ensure at least one of them is always at a match to show their support. 

Tsukishima is so grateful for their constant support. Although, he still gets surprised when Tanaka will do something for him because he doesn’t have to. While they say they are brothers (Something Tsukishima does not admit often), Tanaka has no obligation to their family, to him. This surprise also doesn’t stop Tsukishima from reaching out to Tanaka when he needs help. 

Halfway through his third year, he called Tanaka in a panic. He wasn’t making any sense and it’s good that Tanaka still lives in Miyagi, because he was heading over as soon as he heard Tsukishima speak. Once he arrives, Tsukishima is greeting him with red eyes. He’s calmed down some, but doesn’t make any effort to talk. 

Tanaka asks if he wants a hug and Tsukishima nods right away. They sit there in silence with Tanaka holding him. After a while, Tsukishima starts talking. He talks about how he has feelings for Kageyama. He only realized earlier this year and somehow the rest of the team figured it out and were talking about him as he walked into practice with Kageyama at his side. 

Well at least, that’s what he thought they were talking about, Yamaguchi and Hinata were reminiscing on their high school years and were talking about the differences between now and first year, one of the differences being that Tsukishima liked Kageyama now. Tsukishima didn’t stay for any further explanations, he had bolted away from the gym and called Tanaka on his way home. 

Tanaka’s first reaction is to go to Karasuno and knock some sense into everyone because no one messes with his younger brother. But realizes that is not what’s important right now, so he does his best to comfort Tsukishima.

“Hey, listen to me, Kei.” Tsukishima nods into his shoulder before he continues. “It’s perfectly alright to like Kageyama, if anyone at Karasuno has anything bad to say about you, I will grab Noya and we will set them straight, okay?” 

“Besides, what if Kageyama likes you too? You’re a catch! Who wouldn’t be, with me as an older brother?” Tsukishima may or may not have pushed him away after that, Tanaka laughing as he does so. 

They continue talking about what happened and other things that went on that day. Before moving onto what he did that day, Tanaka makes sure to hammer home the fact that it’s entirely possible Tsukishima misinterpreted the entire conversation. This point gets conceded and Tsukishima agrees to talk to Yamaguchi before school. He’ll have to report to the captain (Yamaguchi) anyway for skipping out on practice.

Their conversation gets cut when they are called to dinner, Tsukishima’s mom already planned to have Tanaka stay to eat with them. On their way to the table, Tsukishima thanks Tanaka for coming over. Tanaka reaches up to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair as he claims that it’s what any good brother would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Can there please be more Tanaka being brotherly content? 
> 
> I hope you liked this fic!!
> 
> sky


End file.
